Archive:Mathirin
A disillusioned paladin, he was once the leader of the Blackguard, yet abdicated when it became clear that he was far too apathetic to hold such a position responsibly. He holds himself aloof, apparently not enjoying company, yet has been seen conversing at long intervals with those he considers to be his allies. He trusts very few people, least of all himself, and his loyalties, such as they are, are unknown. He despises the Burning Legion, the Scourge and the Alliance with equal fervor and will stop at nothing to kill either one. If necessary, he will call in his allies to assist him in an assault, and will hold his ground unflinchingly until he is forced to fall back. Background He was born about two centuries prior to the common era (In human standards, he is in his early 30's - not old, yet not young) in Silvermoon to a Captain amongst the Farstriders and a rather average Magistrix whos intentions were purely focused upon her own advancement in the High Elf Society. He was a rather odd youth, preferring the art of jousting, or of swordplay, instead of the standard use of either magic or bows among the Elves. He was relatively popular, being well known to attend parties, yet was always in control of himself, not too prone to become drunk and never overly forward or anything less than courteous. Always with a serious nature, it was sometimes difficult to tell when he was being serious or joking. However, after almost a century and a half of this idyllic lifestyle, he felt ready to burst with the energy that filled him, feeling as if his was an unfulfilled purpose, his destiny being forged for him by the twin wills of his parents, who both tried to force him into one of their respective paths. He fled on night, approximately fifty years before the common era, bound for the human lands of Lordaeron. There he trained, earning himself a place in the army of the humans as one of the elite footsoldiers. When news came of the green-skinned brutes from the south, razing Stormwind, he began preparing himself for the inevitable conflict that was to come. After a couple of years, when the armies of Lordaeron and the Horde were embroiled in their conflict, after the siege of the Capital City itself was repelled, he was part of the force led by Lord Anduin Lothar to propose peace with the Horde at their stronghold of Blackrock Spire. When the Horde decimated the force, despite the fact that they were under the flag of truce, he was knocked unconcious by a swing of an ogre's club, left for dead on the burning plains of the battlefield. He woke, eventually making his way back to Silvermoon in a daze, becoming a drunk in one of the many inns. He became a shell of his former self, unable to cope with anything but his survivors guilt, as he replayed the event over and over again, believing that he could have done something to forestall Lothar's fate, believing Turalyon to be dead. Years later, a mage from Dalaran found him there, and, taking pity on him, brought him to the city of the mages, to be healed from his mental scars. In that place, he mended, able to look beyond what he had dwelled on, yet he was never the same again, having changed from an open, happy person into a hard, uncaring, rather cruel man. When he heard about the attack on Silvermoon by the Undead, he departed immediately with his prince, Kael'thas Sunstrider, along with an entourage of other guardsmen, yet they were too late. The city had been destroyed, those who lived there were massacred. He set about rebuilding as Kael took the remnants to find some shred of hope, some help for his people, yet that was the last time Mathirin saw him, until years later, they fought in Kael's new stronghold of Tempest Keep. Involvement Currently, he is a standalone character, having been involved with leading the Blackguard for the greater part of his time as a Paladin. His affiliation is still unknown, but he has been seen spending a great amount of time with the Bronze Dragonflight, especially in aiding their battle against the Infinite Dragonflight, to keep Time itself on its course, to destroy the armies of the Qiraji. Strategy A standard soldier, Mathirin is a rather skilled fighter, adept at any form of melee combat. Yet he is not the brightest spark, not the sharpest knife in the drawer, preferring to leave the work of a scribe, as he thinks of it, to the others more suitable for the task. He has his intelligent moments, but in an extended conversation, he does not bosess an excess of intellect besides military strategy. An easy way to defeat him is merely to stay away from him, sniping at him from afar. Quotes Trivia See also * Link External links * External link Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived